Commercial warewashers commonly include a housing area which defines washing and rinsing zones for dishes, pots pans and other wares. In certain zones, water is typically pumped from a tank through a pump intake, delivered to the wares via a spraying operation and collected in the tank for re-use. In operation of a warewasher with a secondary pumped rinse system, a rinse tank may be separated from a primary wash system tank, creating a need for the ability to readily drain the secondary pumped rinse tank.